The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Acer palmatum Thunb., which was discovered as a branch sport of an unnamed variety of Acer palmatum (unpatented) in Kawaguchi City, Saitama, Japan, by the originator, Mr. Yoshimichi Hirose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is ‘Fujinami Nishiki’.
The genus Acer is included in the family Aceraceae that comprises 2 genera of shrubs and trees native to northern temperate regions and tropical mountains. Acer comprises about 150 species of deciduous or evergreen trees and shrubs, native to North and Central America, Europe, North Africa and Asia.
Acer palmatum is a native of Japan and Korea. Acer palmatum generally has 5 to 7 lobed, palmate leaved, lobes that are deeply divided, lanceolate to oblong, biserrate, cuspidate. Petioles are approximately 4 cm long.